User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Roaring Crash Balgran
Roaring Crash Balgran Skill 'Ruling God's Holy Protection (30% boost to Def of all allies, increases reduction of damage taken when guarding & greatly boosts BB gauge when guarding) 'Burst 'Roaring Thunder Supression (12 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & probable infliction of random status ailment; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Bulked Avancee (17 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts allies' Def relative to their Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Enuzecto (20 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage from Water types for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Everyday Spectacle (30% boost to Def & probable 20% damage reduction) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Magress? Nevsky? ...Heathcliff? Looks like we've got another heavy armor warrior. Would it not surprise you to see heavy armor warriors of different elements, like Fire, Water, and Earth? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Balgran provides a 30% Def boost to all allies. This may sound good, but why use it when there's Grahdens, Owen, and Ultor? Def-boosting Leader Skills aren't recommended if the Leader Skill only boosts that stat along with a low utility effect. Balgran reduces damage taken by 10% when guarding. The problem lies with how frequent you are going to guard. If you're just going to focus guarding, you're not really going to get anywhere... yet... At least Balgran has the 5 BC regen when guarding. This provides some form of BB gauge momentum if you're constantly guarding. Regardless, if you are going to keep guarding for most of the fight, as safe as it may sound, the fight is going to drag on forever. Your energy might as well be filled to full by the time you finish the fight. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Balgran's 280% damage modifier BB has a 45% chance of inflicting random status ailments. This is relatively low compared to some of the other status debuffers released, such as Semira. Besides, when it comes to inflicting status ailments, most bosses are immune to most status ailments. Paralysis and Curse are two of the most common status effects that are resisted by most bosses. Injury and Weakness are status ailments that some bosses tend to be vulnerable against. Nonetheless, status ailments don't serve much of an essential role to the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Balgran adds a few new things. His 500% damage modifier SBB converts 30% of allies' Atk to Def. The buff might be small compared to other Def buffs, but this one is stackable with other Def buffs, like Elimo's SBB, Kanon's SBB, etc. Neat, huh? Balgran also adds status ailments to allies' attacks, granting them each a 15% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 10% chance of inflicting Paralysis, Curse, and Poison. This means that if you use all six units to attack, you have a 62% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 47% chance of inflicting Paralysis, Curse, and Poison. This isn't too shabby as these values are higher than those of Balgran's BB. Regardless, RNG is the only go-to factor that allows these debuffs to take effect. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Balgran's 1000% damage modifier UBB boosts Atk relative to allies' Def. This is just like Lance's UBB. This buff is quite potent as most metagame units have over 2000 Def. Another amazing aspect of this UBB is that it includes Def buffs. If a Def buff is active, like Elimo's SBB, Kanon's SBB, etc., the modified Def will also apply to the boost in Atk. This also works very well with even Metal Mimics. Metal Mimics have 9999 DEF. One bite out of this metal chest can take a huge chunk out of the enemy's HP. However, no one uses Metal Mimics. I mean, are you that crazy? Balgran also provides 100% damage mitigation from Water enemies. This is rather disappointing as this only protects against one element. Heck, Magress can do a better job at this since he provides 100% damage mitigation to all elements. Pass? Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Balgran boosts his Def by 30% and gives himself a 20% chance of reducing 20% of the damage taken. It's an alright Extra Skill, but it doesn't provide as much utility for Balgran. The damage mitigation is completely RNG-based and there can be instances where the damage mitigation doesn't even activate at all due to RNG luck. There's too much to rely with this Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Meh. Balgran's normal attack Drop Check is 18 BC. This is lower than average and that won't help much in the squad. However, his BB allows him to Paralyze or Curse enemies, which basically means that they are dead no matter what. A Paralyzed unit cannot move and a Cursed unit cannot use its BB. Balgran is practically useless as the leader. You cannot guard in Arena, which already makes Balgran's Leader Skill useless. True, Balgran provides the 30% Def boost, but it won't help you that much in the long run. Your units can still die with the 30% Def boost. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Balgran has beefy stats, most notably in his HP and Def stats, allowing him to tank very well. His Atk and Rec are also very good, allowing Balgran to deal a sufficient amount of damage and recover well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Balgran is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, not much going on with Balgran. His guarding mechanics are quite interesting to advantage of, but it doesn't serve much of a use overall. If you're focused on guarding for most of the battle, it would take forever to clear the battle. If bosses are susceptible to status ailments, Balgran can come to use with his status ailment debuffs. However, there are quite a number of units that do better jobs compared to Balgran, like Tora and Fadahl. In Trial EX003 - The Cobalt Impact, Balgran become a very useful candidate as he can inflict Sickness on Grahdens to stop him from using Apocalypse Zero and he can lessen the damage by guarding. Conclusion Total Score: 7.4/10 Balgran of the Oracle Knights has shown to be another Magress-want-to-be! Now, who's your favorite? Heavy Armor Knights! Who's your favorite? Magress! Nevsky! Balgran! Comment below on what you think of Balgran! How do you use him in your squads? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Dark Legend Magress *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts